Haruhi's Past
by Roshana
Summary: When a new girl comes to Ouran and Haruhi's past catches up to her what happens? Will Haruhi's friend finally get Haruhi to realize her crush on Tamaki? Or while in the process will Haruhi's friend fall in love herself? Read and Find Out. Tamaki X Haruhi; Oc X Kyoya.


It was the day before I left to go see one of my best friends, Haruhi Fujioka, and went back to my home country. I moved to the United States four years ago, because my dad had gotten a better job offer over here in the construction business. It was hard at first, but me and Haruhi had kept contact through e-mails, video chat, and our cell phones, it's really difficult to call each other though since the fourteen hour time difference. I am 5ft 8, with brown eyes that had a gold rim around them. Whenever I got angry my eyes would turn completely gold. I also have brown hair that went down to my knees, it had blonde and red highlights and fit perfectly with my personality. I am an all time champion in Judo, karate, and tikwondo, and have been for the past ten years. I also play the piano, the trumpet, the guitar, the drums, and sing. I am on the drama club, and in the marching band junior reserve officer training camp, or J.R.O.T.C., I am also on the soccer team. Needless to say, I am active in a lot of sports and organizations.

I had just made it to the park where I was meeting my best friends, Charlie Vasko, Josh Steiner, Kelsi Moonstar, and Nat Kenyon.

"Hey, Charlie what's up?" I asked.

Charlie is one of my best male friends who thinks because he has owns a clothing company that has several branches everywhere in the world and is one of the top clothing lines, Vasko's Besties', coming second to the Hikachiins' clothing line. He is 6ft 8, with dirty brown hair, and green eyes. He is the fashionista in our group and is always goofing off. He is also coming to Japan with me, with all of our friends, and we are staying at his vacation house that is a five story building with 200 acres of land of free space, it was one of his medium sized houses. He is the in Male's Soccer, Baseball, The Green Club, Tikwondo, Judo, and Karate, and balances all that with fashion shows.

"Nothing much, you packed for tomorrow and the fourteen hour plane ride?" He asked me.

"Yes! I am so excited to go home and see Haruhi, and for you all to meet them." I said jumping up on the table.

"So, where are we exactly going to meet this chick that you wanted to meet?" Another one of my friends, Josh, said.

Josh is the second person I ever met here and ever since we have been really close. He is 6ft 7, with Black hair with blue tips. He has baby blue eyes. His family owns the second biggest medical company, the Steiner's Med. Co., right close to the Ootari branch. He has always has his head on the cell phone or on his laptop taking care of business. He also has a house in Japan, and it is bigger than Charlie's, by 50 acres, which for Josh is relatively small. He is the top student in our academy, and manages his business with Karate, Judo, Tikwondo, also Honor's Society, Basketball, Male's Soccer, The Green Club, and French 101. He plays the violin and the drums.

"We are going to surprise her at her school Ouran Academy High School." I answered giving him a hug.

"Oh, okay." He replies back.

"So we are leaving at what time tomorrow? I need to know so I can get up ready and get ready in time." Kelsi questioned. She is one of the few female friends I have and is dating Charlie; her family owns the largest law business, her family takes care of all of the big problems that come up with big time companies and people, they have the top rating and everyone wants to get in with her families company, The MoonStar's Corp.. I met her in Soccer, and later found out she was in my Tikwondo, Judo, and Karate classes. It seems like I met all of my best friends in the same clubs, classes, and events, and just got started talking with each other. She is also on the Tennis team. She has a vacation home in Okinawa, about four hours from Tokyo.

I look over and hugged her also, "We need to leave here about 5:30 in the morning so like, yeah I know its early but hey at least we can sleep on the plane."

"Ugh... Sometimes I hate you." She said. She walked over to Josh and kissed him, they were always so cute together.

"No... You love me, so where is Nat?" I asked looking around trying to find him.

"He is coming he just decided to pack at the last second."

Nat is my best and closest friend ever, I met him when a fight broke out on the first day of school and I fell into him trying to get away from the fight. I wasn't used to seeing fights happen. His real name is Nathaniel Kenyon, but everyone calls him Nat. He is 6ft.7 and has blonde hair. Its naturally curly and he is also rich; his family owns the best and newest invention in the car industry. He is funny, and does everything the rest of us do, but he is also on the swim and track team. He is in all the clubs I am in though. He is the only one besides me who doesn't have a house in Tokyo, or somewhere close to there, but knowing him as I do he will soon.

"Hey guys," Nat said, "Sorry I'm late, I was packing and I just got done. So, do you all want to go to the coffee shop and get some coffee and some biscuits?" running up from his car, a 2013 SRT Viper GTS Launch Addition.

"Sure, only if you are going to pay for me though, the rest of my extra spending money is for the trip to Tokyo." I said standing up.

After we went and got our coffee and biscuits we sat until it was 6:30 in the afternoon.

"I don't know about you all, but I am going home and going to get some sleep for our long trip night." I said getting up and stretching my muscles.

"See you tomorrow," I heard everyone reply.

I got into my Chevy truck and drove home listening to the song, "Back When" by Tim McGraw, and thinking to my myself the surprise that Haruhi was going to get since, she didn't know I was going to see her.


End file.
